Child of Darkness
by Maryna
Summary: AU Harry was never normal and this story shows just how much. When his destiny gives little Harry a family what will he do? R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N Hi, this is the first story I ever posted, so please be nice on your opinions, suggestions are appreciated. It is probably AU please R&R.

Disclaimer: Oh Yeah Harry Potter is not mine, but the plot is mine so if you want to use it ask. Tell me if I should continue Thanks. Here the story.

**Prologue**

**_The shadows moved at his every commend, consuming every thing, he was unstoppable. Until the vampires forsaken him. They thought he had too much power, that he need to be controlled, but realized that he could only be contained, because they could not harm the first or they died themselves. So they put him away, paralyzed his body and trapped him inside a temple unknown to men, forever thirsting for blood. The enchantments on the tomb kept him inside, getting angrier by each century. He promised to return when a child escapes the claws of death and comes to him in his cry of pain. The child will be his salvation and will be treasured as such, no one will harm the child, because he will be the first ever born child of Dracula._**

The child cried as the house burned around him, the body of his mother right next to him, a lighting bolt cut on his forehead still flowing with blood. The sounds came from down stairs, male voice came closer and closer. The man appeared at the door he quickly grabbed the baby and levitated the dead mother, quickly leaving the burning house. The child cuddled closer to the male and cried, "Padfoot, Mommy and Daddy," the man hugged the child and let him cry, a drop of blood fell from the child's forehead landing on the ground with a melodic sound that echoed across the globe and sounded loudly in the temple. The shadows moved and a deep growl came from deep with in. "I am coming child wait for me, I will come for you, you will never feel pain again." The tomb started to shake, small stones crumbled to the ground, the vampire that lived next to the temple, fled to inform the elders, that the first is awaking, and will break the enchantments in about four years. They needed to find the child and kill it before he awoke.

A/N I will update tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Oh I see you are still reading this, so it must be better then I thought. If you are enjoying this fic here is some more, R&R

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, If he was he would not be living with the Dursley's but with me. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

The vampires were in panic and the whole magical world could see it. Albus watched their actions closely trying to find out what was going on, but it was no use until a vampire was found on the grounds and was brought to the headmaster. The vampire was quite as he set in front of the headmaster, his eyes moving around the room take in his surroundings. Albus smiled and said, "Blood pop" and held out a jar full of them. The vampire looked at him and said, "No, Thank you I all ready ate, now how may I help you?" Dumbledore put the jar away and said, "The wizard world is concerned that you are starting to get sloppy leaving to many clues. We want to know why?" The vampire sighed and said, "Only the young ones are messy, but I guess they have a reason to be. They made a huge mistake about five centuries ago, that the elders could not correct so they left it the way it was. Now the mistake is awakening, because its childe is in pain so they are trying to find the childe before the first one awakes and kills them all. The elders do not care how messy it seams as long as they kill the childe", the vampire looked straight at Albus and said, "I have nothing to worry about I have done nothing to the First one or his childe, but the young ones and some of the elders are nervous because they only have ten days to kill the childe before his father awakes and becomes unstoppable again, I will go to him and help him after he awakes, I must say that you did a great job at hiding the childe. If the elders knew you did, you would be dead long time ago, but now I got to go, time flies and it will take me the whole ten days to get there," the vampire rose and turned into bats disappeared through the window.

Albus Dumbledore watched the night sky then turned to the phoenix, "Dracula could be a problem, but if he does take out all the young ones that is at least one third of the vampire population, which can help us when Voldemort returns, young ones are not as wise as the old ones so they will turn to the Dark Lord, but if Dracula kills them as the means of revenge that means less allies for Voldemort. Our visitor was definitely Severus Snape "The First Turned" he will never go against his master, the man speaks in riddles, I have no idea of who the childe is. If we ever meet the childe of Dracula we will have to watch him carefully he will be really powerful." The phoenix sang a calming song that relaxed the old headmaster, who smiled in thanks, put a lemon drop in his mouth and turned back to the window.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to Corgidog88, snowlight144, Starflower-Gem, Darcey, Deadmen's Bells, Slimpun, jbcna, Elbin Luthien, Allyanna, linky2, Gohan00, Lil Miss Potter, Vegetaoutlawstar. I appritiate you kind reviews.

**snowlight144:** sorry that I tease, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Starflower-Gem:** I really hope that your confusion cleans up as the story progresses.

**Darcey:** Don't worry they will get longer.

**Deadmen's Bells:** Yes, I read that vampire like to refer to their children as childe because so of them are not actually children any more it so they don't insult the child as he or she grows.

**Elbin Luthien:** Don't make a big deal about your English, I myself are from Ukraine and sometimes make mistakes as well.

**Allyanna:** Like I told Darcey the chapters will get longer.

A/N Well here is chapter two so R&R. Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!!! Enjoy. Oh and I am updating tomorrow.

**Chapter 2**

Severus stood in front of the temple, well what used to be a temple now it was a rumble of rocks and a huge sealed coffin that was cracking all over. Severus just stood and watched as his Master rose from the shattered coffin leveling the temple to the ground, the shadows covered everything making it look like night at noon. The body of the First rose in the air, black wings irrupted from his back causing the shadows to dress around them. Elegant silk wrapped around the body, black armor covered his chest, black hair breaded itself, but still reached just above the knee, dark green eyes opened and he lowered himself to the ground.

The child of five awoke after his beating with a smile on his face. Father was coming he will never feel pain again, the child set up and used his magic to open the cupboard door, he grabbed his few belongings and crawled out of the cupboard and into the front yard, he set on the ground and held his broken ribs and badly bruised arm.

Dracula destroyed the coffin and finally send the sign to his child that he was coming and rose in the air to get dressed, he could smell Severus just outside and it made his happy to know that he had such a royal childe. Then he got angry hearing his first-borns cry of pain. He opened his eyes and turned towards Severus, his deep voice carried for miles scaring every young one in the area. "Severus my first come, we have lots to do," he rose his hand to Severus' face and made a small cut watching it with fascination, "I am hungry Severus bring me young Kyle he is the child of one of my least favorite elders, about three miles south of here, be back in five or I will feed on you my dear Severus." Severus apperated and found the young man of about twenty sitting on a rock shivering in fear. In the reality the man was two hundred and fifty years old and was the one that led the search for the childe of Dracula in order to kill it. Severus grabbed the man and apperated in front of his Master, Dracula quickly grabbed the man and brought his neck to his mouth completely draining him.

Severus followed his master to a normal street in outskirts of London. All the houses looked the same and normal. The master stopped in front of the wards and quietly whispered, "My childe, rise come to me." The shadows came alive and moved towards the house, the child use them to raise into the air, the shadows carried him to Dracula. The child flow into Dracula's arms and said, "Father I hurt" and moved closer to the First vampire. Dracula wrapped one wing around the childe and made the shadows scan him. His growl shock the house, "I will deal with them later, Severus I heard that you became a potion master this pass decade, I hope you carry healing ones on you." Severus turned to his master, nodded and they both apperated into a huge entrance hall of Dracula castle. The First vampire walked up to the his childe's room and put him on the bed, "Fix him Severus, I will get him some clothes, and food" and he left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Well I don't have much to say, just keep those reveiws coming. Thanks to Ldykiya for pointing out my spelling mistakes. Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

Chapter 3

Severus walked to the bed the child on it was in serious condition, he had a lot of broken bones and at least one broken wing, and he was undernourished. He set on the side of the bed and gently touched his face, the child opened his eyes and looked at him. Severus smiled gently at the boy, "Don't worry little brother I will fix you up as good as new now drink this it will numb the pain, then I have another one for you that will fix most of your bones except your broken wing. I am sorry but you will have to take it out for me to fix it, but the first potion should help a lot. Now sit up." The boy set up and took the offered potions. He look at Severus in thanks and closed his eyes again in concentration two wings came out of his back one was seriously damaged while the other had two broken bones. The child let out a small whimper as the wings touched the bed, Severus used a spell to set them back in place, then paralyzed them in place so he could spread the healing paste over his wings. When he was done he realized the wings and dried them off. "All done little brother you are all fixed, now all you need is a good meal and you will be fine."

The child moved his wings and hugged the man, "Thank you brother Sevis, I feel all better. Do you want to play with me brother Sevis?" The child jumped of the bed and twirled around, looking straight at Severus with puppy dog eyes. Severus smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Whatever you want little brother," said Severus and picked the boy up.

Dracula walked back into the room to see Severus creating bubbles of different colors, shapes, and sizes while the boy chased them around, he smiled and made his presents known by clapping his hands. "Come here my child you need to get dressed before dinner, I will not have you wearing rags whose despicable muggle mortals made you wear." The boy smiled and run into his arms. When the embrace was broken he looked down at the boy and said, "Now what do you want to be called my child?" The boy put a finger to his lip and looked deep in thought, then smiled, "I saw a garden snake in the yard a couple of days ago and it called me Salazar, can I be called that?" Both men looked at him, then smiled, "Finally a true Slytherin, maybe he will take after my youngest as well, a true heir of Slytherin not like that immature Dark Lord." Dracula hugged the boy and said, "Now my child your name will be Salazar Severus Darkov, Salazar because you want to be called that, and after my youngest turned son who is also a Parselmouth, you can meet him tomorrow. Severus because you seem to be really close to my first turned son, and of course my surname this century. Now Salazar go get ready for dinner." The child grabbed the clothes handed to him and run to the bathroom.

While Salazar took his bath both men talked, "Severus I want a reverse damage spell on his relatives, I want they to feel everything they have done to him, they can't go unpunished," said Dracula. Severus smirked and said, "I have the perfect one, I just need a drop of his blood. Do you wish me to get Slytherin and the others?" "Yes, tell them to be here for lunch and to bring a little gift, the child didn't have a birthday since he was one. Those damn muggles I can't believe they did that to a five year old. Oh and tell Slytherin that his Basilisk just had a litter and he should move them because there isn't enough food for all of them down there," said Dracula.

Severus arrived at Slytherin castle, a house elf took him to the study. Salazar sat at his desk and read through the pile of paper work, he looked up when he heard footsteps, a huge smile spread on his face when he saw Severus. He rose from his seat and went to hug the man, "It's good to see you Brother I hope you bring good news. It has been a stressful four years, we have all been worried."

"The childe is fine, he's home with father. Father wants to give him a late birthday party, because he didn't have any since he was one. You and the others need to bring presents, and your Basilisk had a litter. I can't get the others I have the job of putting a revenge spell on the little brother's nasty, disgusting, muggle relatives. You get them all together while I get this done for Little Salazar," said Severus and turned to leave.

"Little Salazar? The childe chose to be named after me?" said Salazar with a proud smile.

"The childe has your unique gift, he is completely the cutest thing," said Severus and left the room, his mind set on his assignment.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, if it was then you would see all this in the book. Thanks to Ldykiya for pointing out spelling mistakes.

A/N Here is the next chapter as I promised, the next will be up Friday. I hope people like this story so far. Tomorrow I'm posting one of my other stories and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I hope this answered some of your questions. R&R.

**Chapter 4**

Dracula sat in the dinning room with all his turned children, he has let Salazar sleep in, the childe needed the rest. Dracula smiled at his family and turned to Severus. "Severus, my childe tell me how that revenge spell is working, I want all the details," he said as he filled his wine glass with blood.

"I set up the spell last night and it is working perfectly. It is meant to bring bad luck and unhappiness to the ones it is cast on. The muggles were not nice to Little Salazar so they get to suffer extra, their house burned down when I cast the spell, they lost everything inside. The huge, male, pig of an uncle lost his job and can't pay the repairs, and this happened on the first day, I will keep you updated with spell."

Dracula smiled as the door opened and a sleepy little boy with black wings walked into the room, he rubbed his eyes and walked to Dracula, he climbed into his lap and moved close to the man. The other occupants of the room tried to get closer look at their little brother, who was perfectly happy where he was. Little Salazar rubbed his eyes once more and looked at the people around the table, he gave a brilliant smile and said, "Hel'o big brothers are you here to play with me too? Oh can we play bubbles again? or do you want to play hide and seek?" he kept on listing games they could play, while the occupants of the room watched him with joyful smiles. It has been a long time since they took care of a childe, and Little Salazar was the cutest of them all.

Hogwarts

Alarms were ringing through the building, as Minerva raced to the Headmaster's office. She pushed the door open and rushed inside. She tried to catch her breath as she spoke.

"What is going on Albus? What is with the alarms? Turn them off, before you scare the children." Albus didn't answer her, he hasn't even looked up. He was staring into space, the twinkle gone from his eyes, and his long beard was knotted into big clumps. Lemon drops littered the desk, from the over turned jar, and Fawkes was crying sorrowful tear on his perch. The different, weird gadgets around the room were violently vibration from the loud sound, and all the portraits were wide awake complaining among themselves.

When Dumbeldore didn't respond for two minutes she got frustrated and tried to shake him out of his crazed look. It didn't help at all, it just cause him to start mumbling "He is gone," in a small, lost voice over and over again. Minerva scared for the well being of the headmaster ran to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder and called for Madame Pomfrey.

The nurse was really worried about the mental health of both the headmaster, and the deputy headmistress. It must be the noise in the room, it was really getting on her nerves. She looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. The flashing blue orb on the headmaster's desk caught her attention. It was a tracking device use for people in hiding, to make sure their okay, it is usually with the person with the responsibility of taking care of the said person. Madame Pomfrey put a silencing spell on the orb and moved back to her charge.

Dracula Castle

Little Salazar's party was a huge celebration, he received a lot of presents from all his older brothers, including several pets. Brother Slytherin gave him a baby basilisk, who he happily named Sky. Brother Severus gave him a snake bracelet with tons of protective charms as well as a dark phoenix, who was later named Shadow. Father gave him a gray magical wolf, that was a leader of the pack before he was captured outside the wards. If you don't know Magical wolves have varies powers to protect their master's, usually these powers are elemental. The wolf was named Sparks so you can guess what his powers were. In all Little Salazar received ten pets and about forty defensive and offensive weapons, as well as a new wardrobe from all his sisters, who could imagine him wearing anything but top fashion.

The night was spend discussing future activities, Little Salazar's plans were made for everyday next month, as he needed to catch up on his studies, as well as train his pets. All of Dracula's children wanted to spend some time with the cute child who has sparkled up their protective instincts. They have all been worried about his well being for the past four years, he was the only way to awaken their father and none of them knew who he was until a month ago. When Dracula was strong enough to send Severus a message, to tell him his whereabouts. Severus was assigned to keep the vampires from finding the boy. The rest had not been informed about the happenings, and had to live those four years with only the prophecy made by their father as the only reassurance that he will return.

Hogwarts

Madame Pomfrey put her charges to bed with couple sleep potions, it was the only thing she could do for them right now. She hoped that they would be better in the morning.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

A/N Now I will take some time to explain how Harry is a vampire, because people asked me about. I hope this answers your question. R&R Oh can any one come up with a better summary for my other story. Thanks.

When Dracula was trapped he prophesied that he will return, when a child escapes the grasps of Death, and that that child would be his first born childe.

When Harry was hit with the killing curse he survived, because of his mother's protection, there for he escaped death, but the killing curse can't just disappear, Harry was hit with it and that is a fact. The killing curse changed Harry, his blood to be more specific.

Harry's vampirism didn't get used much when he was a child, he relied on his accidental magic more, so it laid dominate, but it sometimes showed up as wandless magic. When Dracula woke up so did Harry's powers.

Chapter 5

Little Salazar was playing with his pets, while trying to fly, to get his wings stronger. Father told him that he need to practice if he wanted to be any good. He needed to strengthen his weak wings, so he can move on to one of the more difficult forms of meditation, which requires for him to stay in the air for three hours subconsciously.

Father has arranged for him to have lessons, so he could get stronger and smarter, and Little Salazar was determined to show that he could do it. His teachers were mostly his brothers, but there were some lower vampires helping too, as well as some other dark creatures.

Little Salazar was having fun teaching his pets some protective magic, and some defense techniques. They were really good at it, but they kept stopping, playing around and chasing each other. Salazar was enjoying himself today was Slytherin's lesson, they were conjuring snakes, Salazar was practicing conjuring different species and then practicing his pastletongue.

The snakes would start complicated discussions with him, but he will just laugh, call them silly, and asks them if they want to play. He conjured all the snake types in this world that day, and some that were not from this world, Slytherin was really impressed with the childe's power. He talked about all the snakes species he knew giving descriptions, and the gifts of those snakes. He also tried to improve the childe's vocabulary. It was going really well, until he tried to teach Little Salazar how to say Severus' name correctly, but the boy kept calling him "Sevis", no matter how hard Slytherin tried, he even started to call Slytherin "Sly" with a small hiss at the end that Slytherin thought sounded like "snake", but he wasn't sure the childe always whispered it so low that even Slytherin's vampire hearing couldn't pick it up.

Dracula was gone every weekend, when he returned on Monday he would cross off the names on his list, posted in the main hall on stone tablets. Forty-five names in the row were crossed off every weekend and the list got smaller and smaller. Dracula spend all of his remaining nights with his Little Salazar. He taught his childe how to speak, read, and write in ancient and forgotten languages, but some times he just held him all night playing with his now long hair. Little Salazar has been changing rapidly over the past week, the awakening of his vampire powers changed his appearance, his wings were larger now with red tips, and those baby vampire fangs completed that look, they made him look really adorable when he smiled, his pets fooled him around everywhere making him look really powerful with those dangerous creatures all around him.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi here is another update, if you find any mistakes in any of my stories please tell me. My beta is not responding to my emails, or these would have been up on Monday. R&R. Enjoy.

Child of Darkness  
Chapter 6

Salazar has grown a lot over the years, being taught by his big brothers and his father, and now at the age of sixteen it was time to show him to the world.

All his brothers mastered their subjects over the years and they taught him everything. Each brother taught him until he was the best in everything he tried. They used their time wisely and got Salazar on tight schedule that he got accustomed to.

On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he had two hour classes starting at six a.m. with Martial Arts, then Shape Shifting, Blood Magic, Flying Lessons, Muggle Weapons (guns), Potions, Wandless Magic, ending with Hunting at eight p.m.

On Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday he started with Sword fighting, then Muggle Technology (Computers), Potions, Wizard Light Magic, Politics, Vampire History, Magical Rituals, and ended with Wizard Dark Magic.

The only time he had less amount of work was on Sunday, he got to sleep in until ten a.m. then he went to Wandless Magic, Shape Shifting, then he had a two hour break, followed by Muggle Weapons (guns), Blood Magic. Ending with hunting at eight p.m., but now he can go alone to get more practice when he was back in the magical world.

Today he was getting his school supplies; he has been applied for all three magic schools in Europe he would go to the first that answered his that request with respect his name deserved.

The French school Beauxbatons refused said they did not take dark creatures into their school, Hogwarts headmaster has politely refused his application, because one of the professors was deadly frightened by vampires, Salazar had it researched and found out that the man hasn't been teaching for five years, so that was a horrible excuse. The Romanian school Durmstrang was really happy to take him, they even had one of their students help him with his school supplies.

A black carriage stopped in front of Thorise Alley in Romania, the large dragons that were pulling it roared to scare away any uninvited bypassers. Two guards got out and held the door open to allow a handsome teen to exit the carriage. He was covered in a black gothic jacket with buckles and pins, with fur around the neckline with red lining. One of his wings standing up for everyone to see. Leather pants grabbed his lean hips as his dragon hide boots took him to the entrance of the pub where he was to meet his escort around the alley.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here is a new chapter since people answered the code in Mei Erus, which is being updated next, like always point out any errors, I will fix them. R&R. Thanks.**

Karkaroff was the headmaster of Durmstrang and right now he was having a nervous breakdown. He promised the Vampire Prince an escort around Thorise Alley, but Victor Krum; the boy he picked for the task had fallen with the flu, so he had to find a second person. He chose Draco Malfoy, the second best student in the school, but he made a mistake when explaining the situation; he accidentally told the boy that he was a second choice so now Draco was completely pissed and ignoring all of the carefully planned instructions he was giving him.

"Draco please listen to me, Salazar Darkov is not your average vampire, he is the prince. If you insult him in any way we can be sure to never see another welcome feast. Salazar and his father made vampires respectable again; they forced everyone to accept their presence, for people to accept their culture and fashions. The prince is the one with one wing showing his father shows two, both control shadows," said Karkaroff as he jiggled with his fingers.

"I am not going to make a fool of myself in front of him. You are the one who should be worried, you look horrible. I will take care of you later. Comparing me to Krum is despicable, my father will hear of this," said Draco and he sent him a cold glare.

A great roar went through the room, scaring all the occupants, the sound of a carriage stopping reached their ears, they quickly composed themselves. The door was pulled open and held open by a large figure, he moved away to let a smaller figure in. the man stood straight, emitting a powerful impression through his frame and posture, his long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, bringing out his face which was framed by his bangs. One black wing was coming from his back, the other nowhere to be seen. His outfit left no questions about his identity. Cold air traveled through the room as one of the large men closed the door, and then both of them stood behind the figure.

Salazar looked over the people in the pub, his eyes falling on to the man he was looking for, Headmaster Karkaroff, and from the looks of it a young Malfoy. Karkaroff was nothing important just a cowardly Deatheater hiding from authorities. Malfoy was special with Veela and Elvin blood; he could be of some use.

"Good evening Professor Karkaroff. I have a few questions before we begin. I was wondering if there was a place where I could fly on campus, as well as continue my training. I was thinking of taking my pets along and was wondering if that will be a problem. I will also need free reign of the grounds and permission to stay out after curfew. Do you think it can be arranged Headmaster?" said the man as he sat across from them, his fangs showing when he smiled.

Draco was impressed, they haven't even been introduced yet, but that man had the whole conversation under his control. "Well we have the quidditch field you can use. You can keep any pets you want as long as they do not hurt the students. I understand your need, so it will be allowed for you to be on the grounds at night," said the headmaster with a great smile on his face, which made him look more disgusting, his face looked thinner his eyes tightened into little slits.

"That is great headmaster, and I will make sure my pets don't attack your students. These two men will stay with me during the school year. Now since we discussed everything, Mr. Malfoy and I can be on our way to get our supplies, can't we, Draco?" said Salazar and gave him the most gorgeous smile.

Draco took a deep breath when Karkaroff left, the guy was annoying. When he realized he was doing this in front of people he stopped. The prince gave a little laugh and his two guards tried to hide their amusement behind their hands.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy we all have our masks, now lets go scare some mortals," said the one winged vampire. He stopped talking and turned to his guards, "Come boys get my pet out of the carriage," he said and smiled as one of them went out the door, returning a minute later with a seven foot snake that he gave to the prince.

He walked out of the pub, not caring that people gave a great sign of relief as he left, or that people on the street took side turns to avoid him. Draco followed behind him with the two bodyguards, his mind trying to understand the situation and bring him back into control.

Salazar smiled as he walked into a robe shop. It was owned by a Demon, by the name of Zorek. He was a famous designer who specialized in Salazar's style of clothing. The vampire prince walked up to Zorek and gave the shocked man a crushing hug then jumped around towards the clothes.

"Hey, Zorek do you have this in black, I have been looking for this one for a long time, oh and these boots in dragon-hide," he said as he held up a jacket with buckles and chains, with silver lining.

Zorek was fighting for control, damn vampires, that hug just ripped through my defenses, and damn he smelled good. He grabbed a pair of tight leather pants and walked towards the one winged man, the little vampire was playing him, and he was doing a great job, like every other time he did this. Zorek took the jacket and put it together with the pants then in a sly voice, so everyone in the room got the double meaning said, "Let's get you out of those clothes so you can try these on," then he put an arm around him and led him to the change room his hand moving down.

Draco observed this with great confusion, but the two bodyguards just sat in the comfy chairs and opened up fashion magazines. Draco sat across from them and said, "This isn't weird for you?" One of the guards put down the magazine and gave him a charming smile. "What the prince does never surprises us anymore, he is the prince and we accept this to happen at least three more times, and once with you. Teenage hormones you know, a vampire to boot." The guard laughed out loud at Draco's expression.

The other guard put down his magazine. He had dirty blond hair, pulled back by a leather cord, a few long bangs framed his face, and his honey eyes sparkled with intelligence as he smiled at Draco his fangs easily seen. "Mr. Malfoy you will have to understand that Prince Salazar is different from the rest of us, he was never turned he was born this way, so his instincts are different. He was never human like us, he doesn't have any religious beliefs, that makes it difficult to adjust to being a vampire, he accepts what he is with pride and he has brought our race its respect." His speech had a tone of a teacher, like he was used to teaching.

The first guard continued after the blond stopped "Now Mr. Malfoy I wonder if you have been told of your heritage and if you can bring the same respect to your races. My name is Eevial and my partner is Gabriel, over the years we have made a lot of connections. We can help you get in contact with the Veela or the High Elves, or even both if you wish. I am sure they will be happy to reunite with lost blood. They can help you reach your full potential," said Eevial.


End file.
